


Punish you

by lets_winwin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Come Swallowing, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Jealousy, Kim Jungwoo is the devil, Lapdance, Loud Sex, M/M, Punishment, Smut, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_winwin/pseuds/lets_winwin
Summary: When Jungwoo just decides to give Doyoung a lap dance in the middle of their VLIVE and basically grind his ass against his dick, Doyoung knows the other deserves a punishment.





	Punish you

**Author's Note:**

> [ again, i hate writing smut. yet i do this. i can't tell you why. ]

Doyoung really loved Jungwoo, he really did. He loved the shy and quiet boy to the moon and back, and never thought he would feel such a way towards someone else. Like he said once in a previous VLIVE, Jungwoo awoke some protective instincts inside himself, because he noticed himself being near the younger boy at all times.

Jungwoo was always cold, his hands were freezing and Doyoung found himself holding them in his own even when Jungwoo didn’t ask him to.

Jungwoo also let himself cry often, not letting his feelings get bottled up inside of him like some people did. Whenever Doyoung saw the younger one cry, bottom lip quivering and tears falling down his red cheeks with small hiccups- he felt the need to just hold him.

Jungwoo was a giant baby at most times, but he could also be the devil.

Doyoung wasn’t stupid.

He saw the look that Jungwoo gave him whenever he would hug Taeyong or cross his arms together with Jaehyun on the couch, leaning his head against his shoulder. 

On nights when Doyoung had enough of Jungwoo leaning against Lucas’ frame after practice, both sweaty and tired, he would push the younger one against the practice room mirror and stare down at his innocent eyes.

He was all but innocent when Doyoung was thrusting deep inside him, back arched and makeup ruined when he whined and cursed Doyoung’s name.

Jungwoo loved to play games, play with Doyoung’s head. Jungwoo really did have multiple sides to him, and Doyoung still isn’t completely sure what his actual personality is like. Jungwoo was a toxic mix of many things, that Doyoung had gotten addicted to.

He was sweet, when he would kiss Doyoung’s cheek gently in the morning, telling about his day and what he looked forward to. He would giggle and snort when watching a funny movie with him, squeezed against his side like a magnet.

Jungwoo was sneaky. He had many people wrapped tightly right around his finger, Doyoung being just one of them. It could be just his own insecurities talking, but he was sure Jungwoo treated every member the same way as him. So he shouldn’t feel special, right?

But Jungwoo liked to give him special treatment. Sure, he kissed the other members too- if they let him. Haechan was a rare case, because he loved kisses from anyone. But as Doyoung knows it, he is the only member who has ever seen Jungwoo like that. Whining, moaning, spilling curse words from between his plump lips while he was pressed against some kind of surface. 

You would think that it’s a punishment, to get fucked raw and hard until you had tears falling down your face, but that was exactly what Jungwoo wanted.

Doyoung didn’t even know when this all started anymore. Maybe it was years ago, before he had his debut. Sometimes Doyoung wakes up from his sleep, thinking it might all just be a dream after all. But Jungwoo always proves him wrong.

He already feels his cheeks getting hot, when he feels Jungwoo’s hand ghost on top of his thigh. He tries not to pay attention to it, and keeps on looking at Taeyong, who is currently talking to the phone that their manager is holding, the live stream on.

It was tiring, to have so many VLIVE's and so often. They couldn’t just sit down and start the stream. It wasn’t that easy. They all needed to take time away from their own time to do them, but they all said it was okay. Because it was for the fans after all.

But it was clear some of them were getting tired of it already. Taeil had dark circles underneath his eyes that couldn’t be covered by concealer soon, because they were getting so bad. Mark was slowly losing his voice, because of all the recording, live shows and his job as an MC. They were all tired and exhausted.

Yet Jungwoo still had the energy to fuck around with him.

His hand was squeezing around his upper leg, rubbing his thumb around his inner thigh slowly. Doyoung swallowed deeply, feeling his face get hot.

Jungwoo glanced towards him, smirking when he slapped his hand against him slightly, sound fitting well with the applauds the guys were giving Taeyong for saying something smart- that Doyoung obviously missed completely. 

He knew it would only make things worse, but he placed a hand on top of Jungwoo’s and removed it completely from himself. Jungwoo didn’t say anything, and didn’t even look at his direction. But Doyoung knew that he was already trying to come up with some other way to mess with his head.

There was a pause, and Doyoung was able to focus on the reason why they were here even in the first place. He made a few jokes with Haechan, ignoring Jungwoo’s stares. The VLIVE continued well, and it was coming to an end quickly.

Doyoung really thought he was in the clear for now, as Jungwoo didn’t have a chance to do anything to him. But he was very wrong.

Johnny, who had been sitting down on the floor next to their feet, got up with a groan and a laugh said he wanted to get on the row that they were sitting on because his knees were hurting. Everyone tried to squeeze themselves together so they could make room, but it would be a tight fit.

While the guys were making some jokes about Johnny not being able to fit, Jungwoo suddenly got up from his seat next to Doyoung. Doyoung froze in place when Jungwoo sat in his lap, getting comfortable way too easily. 

‘Now you can sit down.’ Jungwoo said sweetly, patting his hand against the free spot that Johnny quickly sat down on.

Sure, Jungwoo could have just wanted to do a nice thing. It may have had nothing to do with messing around with Doyoung, but he became sure of Jungwoo’s intentions when he felt the younger one grind down against him just slightly.

Doyoung bit down against the inside of his cheek at the feeling of the other one moving against his clothed dick. The feeling of fabric rubbing against himself was rough and slightly uncomfortable- but that was exactly what Jungwoo wanted.

The rest of the members kept talking, but Doyoung found himself just nodding along awkwardly, his head probably poking from behind Jungwoo just slightly to their viewers. But that was good, because Doyoung felt himself turning more red whenever Jungwoo moved slightly.

Sometimes he really thought that Jungwoo had completely lost it when he comes up with stuff like this. All it takes is one slip of the tongue or a wrong movement, and their whole careers would be put on hold just because Jungwoo was horny. They were playing a dangerous game, but Doyoung wasn’t pulling away either. Instead, he found himself placing his hands against Jungwoo’s slender hips.

His fingertips would leave bruises with how hard he was pushing Jungwoo down, but that only encouraged the other to move more, not looking a bit discreet about it.

If someone would have told Doyoung that he would be getting a lap dance someday in front of thousands of people tuning in to watch a regular VLIVE, he would call them crazy. But he should have expected something like this from Jungwoo sooner or later.

Doyoung was sure that someone had noticed by now, they had to. In his mind, Jungwoo was closing his eyes while putting on a show in front of anyone. Many thoughts were going through his mind, panic and lust clashing together. It felt so sinful and criminal, like a fantasy from his horny teenage years that was suddenly happening for real. 

He was holding the other's hips down for dear life, in an attempt to make him stop moving and also to feel his movements more. Doyoung was sure his whole face was red by now, because of how hot he felt. If it wasn’t for his very clear boner, he would have thought that someone had turned up the heating in their waiting room.

Jungwoo wasn’t affected by any of this in the slightest. He was still innocently giggling with the other's, making comments and even talking to the camera- drawing more attention to their direction. Doyoung wanted to fucking disappear into the couch underneath him, let it swallow him whole so he didn’t need to deal with this situation. 

The ten minute long VLIVE suddenly felt like hours. Even Jungwoo’s movements on top of him felt like they were happening in slow motion, making everything worse. Doyoung bit his bottom lip when Jungwoo moved forward just slightly, lining his cheeks just the right way so that Doyoung’s dick was pressed between them. It didn’t even feel like they were clothed anymore.

Doyoung was sure Jungwoo could feel how hard he was already by now. That was what made him smile so widely, feeling proud of himself. That fucker.

No matter how playful and mean Jungwoo could be, he still felt the same arousal and couldn’t mask himself that well either. Very calmly, and way too casually- he grabbed the pillow that was stuck between Doyoung and Johnny and placed it in his lap, hiding his growing boner.

They were really in it now, Doyoung thought. He would have never thought that Jungwoo would go ahead and pull something like this out off his sleeve. And Doyoung couldn’t believe he did nothing to even try and stop it.

It truly felt like forever, but their managers finally gave them the signal behind the camera to start wrapping things up, ending the VLIVE. 

They all said their one lines before ending the stream, saying goodbye to their fans and thanking them for their support. Doyoung somehow managed to do that also, while Jungwoo was moving slowly against him. Doyoung didn’t even remember what he said, but he remembers wrapping his hands around Jungwoo’s middle. It probably looked cute and caring to the fans, but the low quality camera couldn’t show the fact that his nails were digging deep into Jungwoo’s skin.

For once he wished that the foreigner members didn’t speak in their mother tongue too, because every second was painstakingly long, and Jungwoo was enjoying every moment of it.

Waving to their fans for the last time, Doyoung was desperate to get out of there. To pull Jungwoo with him and just wreck him. 

Doyoung didn’t even care about the looks that the rest of the members gave them, because as soon as their manager shut off the stream and gave them the ok, he pushed himself off of the couch and made Jungwoo get up as well. Without a word, he took a hold of Jungwoo’s wrist and pulled him with him, door slamming open.

‘What the fuck were you thinking?’ Doyoung breathed against Jungwoo’s neck, teeth nipping at the sensitive skin.

Jungwoo was squirming against him, hands roaming down Doyoung’s frame, fingers dipping dangerously close to his hard dick. He bit down on his own bottom lip, tilting his head so Doyoung could have it with him. Doyoung stopped, remembering this was exactly what the younger wanted.

He slammed his hand down right next to Jungwoo’s head, making the sound echo inside the single bathroom reserved for the disabled. Doyoung remembered his mom’s words about how he should never use it, because he can just use the regular bathroom- but he didn’t want to think about his mom right now. And besides, Jungwoo hated public bathrooms enough already.

Doyoung really thought that Jungwoo should become an actor, because of the way that he was staring at him right now. A fake pitiful look on his face. 

Grabbing a hold of Jungwoo’s face, Doyoung looked at him, seeing nothing but a sly look in his eyes. Maybe Jungwoo really didn’t think that they had been in any kind of danger just then, or maybe he just didn’t care. Doyoung didn’t know which one was worse.

Doyoung shook his head, grinding his teeth together. He was slightly mad, and Jungwoo could see that. That was the reason why he was whining slightly, enjoying it all.

Doyoung remembers all the times that they have role played. Jungwoo loves it when Doyoung pretends to get mad. He loves it so much, that he sometimes drives him to a point where he actually is. That’s what gets him off the most, in a sick way. They all had their kinks, Jungwoo’s just sometimes almost end their whole careers.

Voice low, Doyoung decides to cave in. He honestly just wants to get his dick taken care of for now. He can nag at Jungwoo later, when they both have clearer heads. Staying in his previous mindset, he orders Jungwoo with a mad tone in his voice.

‘Get down.’ He says, pushing the younger one down by his shoulders. Jungwoo doesn’t take long before his knees meet the floor. His face is right next to Doyoung’s clothed dick, eyeing up at him like some poor stray cat. But to Doyoung it was more like a starving kitten, looking at it’s pray.

Without saying anything, Doyoung unzips his pants and pulls them down. Jungwoo reaches, and attempts to pull down his briefs. But Doyoung stops him, looking down at him with a stern look. Jungwoo whines, like a fucking child. It’s gross because of the context. He’s literally begging for Doyoung’s dick.

Doyoung pulls out his dick from the precum stained briefs, hissing as his heated skin hits the cold air in the room. He gives himself a few strokes, eyeing as Jungwoo swallows deeply. 

‘You don’t get to touch.’ Doyoung sings, displaying a more evil look on his face. ‘You only get to stay still, when i fuck your face.’

Instead of arguing or whining more, like Jungwoo usually does in these situations he just licks his lips wet and moves closer to Doyoung’s frame. He is fucking staring down his dick, looking at it like some kind of reward. Doyoung couldn’t understand fans who claimed Jungwoo to be innocent. He was far from that.

What makes Doyoung think that way is the fact that Jungwoo sucks dick like a champion.

Doyoung can’t help but hiss and reach a hand down to grab onto the other's orange locks when the younger one takes him inside his wet mouth. Jungwoo enjoys his reaction, after all, this was what he wanted after all. This is what drove him to do all that during the VLIVE. Doyoung was his reward, and the older one could never say no to him.

His lips were wet, plump as they took Doyoung in deep. His hands were itching to come up and touch Doyoung, but he wasn’t allowed. Instead, he held them behind his back, letting Doyoung grab a handful of his long hair and begin moving his hips.

When Doyoung said that Jungwoo was good at sucking dick , he really meant it. It was kinda crazy, because he didn’t seem to have a gag reflex at all. Doyoung first learned this fun piece of information when they were just young trainees, when Jungwoo literally deepthroated a banana because of a dare. It was, fascinating, to say the least. Doyoung was sure that he wasn’t the only member that night, jerking off to the thought of Jungwoo’s lips around them.

However he never thought it would become true.

Feeling the tip of his dick hit the back of Jungwoo’s throat when Doyoung got a little carried away and thrusted in deeper didn’t affect Jungwoo in any major way. Jungwoo kept his sinful eyes on Doyoung, and the older one saw how little tears began to form at the corners of his eyes because of the slight uncomfortable stretch. But the way Jungwoo was humming against his dick, it just encouraged Doyoung to keep moving.

Doyoung never lasted long when it came to fucking Jungwoo’s lips. There was just something about it. The way the other was looking at him, the absurd sounds and the vibrations against his dick were all too much. Instead of being the kind boyfriend that he usually was, he gave Jungwoo no warning when he came. He drove out his orgasm, hand full of Jungwoo’s messed up hair.

Jungwoo whined against his softening dick, swallowing every drop that Doyoung shot inside his mouth. Just to mess with Doyoung even more in his current sensitive state, he moaned against his dick, the vibrations sending him into overdrive. 

Doyoung pulled out of him quickly, enjoying the way Jungwoo’s lips made a sound with a ‘pop’. His lips glistened with saliva and cum. It was so dirty and yet to hot to look at. Doyoung pulled the younger one off of the floor, claiming his lips. He could taste himself on Jungwoo. It was sinful, yet he couldn’t stop.

Jungwoo pressed himself up against him, and Doyoung could feel the younger ones dick press up against his thigh, grinding against him for any friction. Doyoung smirked against the other's lips, pulling away and placing a finger on Jungwoo’s shoulder, pushing him away.

‘You think me forcing you into sucking my dick was the punishment?’ Doyoung sung, enjoying the way Jungwoo attempted to lean back into him, but he didn’t allow that. Instead he moved forward, forcing Jungwoo to back up and sit down on the sink counter top. 

‘That would never be a punishment.’ Jungwoo spoke, voice from being throat fucked. ‘You know i love it when you fuck my throat sore.’ He smirked, and Doyoung felt chills go down his spine. Sometimes Jungwoo spoke so dirty, describing the things that he loved and what he wanted Doyoung do to do him in a way that would make anyone else feel physically sick. But not Doyoung, he lived for it.

‘Yeah?’ Doyoung murmured, stepping closer. ‘What else do you love that i do to you?’

Instead of saying anything, Jungwoo let his actions speak for him. He held onto the hand that Doyoung placed on his hip, guiding it up. Already knowing what Jungwoo was going to do, Doyoung pointed his two fingers forward, watching with open lips as Jungwoo opened his mouth and closed them around the two digits.

Nothing beat the feeling of Doyoung’s dick in his mouth, but he loved to suck on his fingers too. Coating them in saliva and rolling his tongue between them. He knew that Doyoung was enjoying this, seeing him swallow slowly. But even Jungwoo knew that this was the only contact that he was going to get from Doyoung for now. After all, he was still waiting for his punishment.

Like he expected, Doyoung pulled his fingers out off his mouth, breathing still kinda hard because of his previous climax. He wiped his hands clean from saliva against Jungwoo’s clothed thigh, seeing the other jerk in his seat when Doyoung’s fingers came so close to his still hard dick.

Enjoying the reaction, Doyoung let his hand stay there for a moment more, squeezing down. Jungwoo let out a long whine, looking at Doyoung with eyes that could kill. But Doyoung wasn’t going to give in. Not this time. 

Jungwoo looked with wide eyes as Doyoung pulled away and began to pull up his pants, tucking himself back into his briefs and pulling up his pants. 

Not saying anything, Doyoung zipped his pants up and looked at himself from the mirror next to Jungwoo. He looked like a mess, and that wasn’t a surprise. Jungwoo didn’t look too good either, with his hair poking into every single direction possible. But at least Doyoung felt a bit more, relieved.

Smiling, Doyoung looked at the younger boy. ‘Since you found it so amusing to torture me in front of thousands of people, i’m guessing you don’t mind suffering for a few hours until our performance is over, right?’

Jungwoo bit onto his bottom lip, making Doyoung let out a laugh. But Jungwoo’s expression didn’t change.

‘Instead of just making me wait, how about you actually make me suffer.’ It came out as a whisper, and the words sounded wrong coming from Jungwoo’s mouth. He was too pretty to be saying such things. But Doyoung would be lying if he were to say that he wasn’t interested in what the other was suggesting.

It was true, that making Jungwoo wait until he got his own release was a punishment to him. Sometimes- quite often actually, Jungwoo would cry in bed when Doyoung would make him wait for too long. The boy always had way too many tears to spare, even in the bedroom.

Closing the space between them once again, Doyoung knew he was walking straight into Jungwoo’s trap. But the thought of making the other ‘suffer’ some more was too delicious of an offer.

‘What do you want?’ Doyoung asked, lips just centimeters away from Jungwoo’s.

Jungwoo swallowed once, tongue going over his lips as he stared at Doyoung with dark eyes.

Both of their phones went off at the same time, their managers probably sending them worried texts as the time for them to get on stage got closer and closer and they were nowhere to be seen. Just in time for Jungwoo to reach into his own back pocket and pull something out and place it on Doyoung’s hand.

Doyoung looked at the pink bullet vibrator in awe, slowly looking back up at Jungwoo. The fact that the younger one had the fucking guts to just carry that thing around in his back pocket was stupid but also brave. Mostly just stupid. But Jungwoo loved playing with fire.

‘It’s your choice.’ Jungwoo spoke, coy eyes looking back at Doyoung. ‘You get to choose my punishment, after all.’

He did get to choose, but Jungwoo wasn’t really giving him the chance to make a decision. How could he say no to seeing the other suffer a few hours because he wanted to have a vibrator up his ass.

There was another message sent to their phones, and they both knew their time was limited. They both still needed to get their make up redone, and come up with a reason why they messed it up in the first place. 

Wasting no time, Doyoung suddenly grabbed Jungwoo’s hips, making the other gasp.

Jungwoo moved down from the counter, leaning against it with his arms, arching his back in a way that made Doyoung curse out when he began undressing the other quickly.

Jungwoo’s pants came down first, and the younger one was able to sigh out in relief when his dick wasn’t so restricted because of the skinny jeans’ fabric. Doyoung placed the small vibrator between his teeth, dangling it from the silicone string when he began pulling down Jungwoo’s underwear. He was lucky not to drop the damn vibrator when he saw that Jungwoo had a plug inside of him.

Jungwoo moaned, rolling his hips when he felt Doyoung’s hand touch his warm skin. Hand going down the dip of his back, until it reached his ass. His thumb went over the black base of the visible plug. Doyoung had seen it before, he just never expected to find out the other one was using it during a time like this- on a normal schedule day. But Jungwoo was full of surprises. 

‘I should have known you prepared yourself.’ Doyoung murmured, voice funny because of the vibrator between his bunny teeth.

Jungwoo let out a small giggle, looking back at Doyoung. ‘I always have a plan. You just always happen to follow along some way or another.’ That was true. Here he was again, doing exactly what Jungwoo wanted. 

Remembering the restricted time that they had left, Doyoung skipped the small talk and careful touches. Not like Jungwoo cared anyways, because he was just as desperate as Doyoung.

He gasped when he felt Doyoung slipping a finger inside of him, underneath the base of the plug. The other wasted no time when he carefully removed the black phallic toy and tossed it over to the counter next to the whining boy. Doyoung looked in awe as Jungwoo’s stretched hole closed around nothing, the loss of the plug making him moan.

Doyoung wanted nothing more than to just pull his pants down again and go for round two. But he couldn’t. Because that was exactly what Jungwoo was begging for too. Doyoung might always lose when it comes to trying to win against Jungwoo, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t fight back while going down. That was exactly why he was doing this, dipping the slick vibrator inside his mouth before watching it disappear into the tight heat that was Jungwoo.

On finger still inside of him, Doyoung tortured the boy by pushing the cursed vibrator as far as it could safely go, then switching it on with his fingernail. Jungwoo’s reaction was immediate. 

He was drooling against the counter, knees going weak and dropping down. His eyes closed tightly, fingernails digging into the flesh of his palms. Doyoung slapped his behind, making it worse. Jungwoo let out a small curse, forcing himself to stand up after a minute.

Instead of a controllable vibrator, this one did things on it’s own. And as much as Doyoung liked to be in control when it came to pleasuring Jungwoo, it was also fun to watch his reactions when it came to the random mind that this particular vibrator had. It would push him to the edge, then stopping completely before continuing. It really was torturous, and Jungwoo had something seriously wrong with him when he decided that he would choose this one to take with him.

Doyoung watched amused, when Jungwoo dressed himself again, expression on his face changing whenever the vibrator did something. Doyoung was going to enjoy this.

Jungwoo was squirming in his seat, legs closed tightly when he attempted to keep himself as still as possible when the makeup artist was redoing his eyeliner. 

Their manager had been furious, yelling at them when they got back from the bathroom, avoiding the looks that others gave them. Not having the time to nag at them, because of the performance they were supposed to give in minutes, their managers quickly pushed them to get their makeup done again and get their clothes changed for the performance.

Doyoung was looking across the room most of the time, keeping an eye on Jungwoo. At times he stayed completely still, looking quite calm and normal. Yet at times he would shift in his seat, fingernails digging deep into the armrests of the chair. Doyoung knew the vibrator was going crazy inside of him, sometimes pushing straight against his prostate. Doyoung held his own breath, closing his eyes and attempting to calm down. He couldn’t let this bring him back to arousal. He didn’t want to perform with a boner. Jungwoo however had no other choice. Doyoung would love to curse the stylist who decided to put Jungwoo in a really long shirt today, hiding it completely.

After they were done with getting their makeup redone, both Jungwoo and Doyoung had to run to the other side of the recording station, pre recording of their comeback stage happening soon. Doyoung literally laughed out loud when he saw Jungwoo struggle just to walk in front of him on the hallway, picking up his pace and walking next to him.

‘Still think that this was a better choice for your punishment?’ Doyoung whispered, wide smile on his face. He placed a hand on the other's hip, fingers digging into his skin through the shirt.

Jungwoo said nothing at first, fishing his arm around Doyoung’s middle. Pulling them closer together, whispering right against his ear. ‘I can get through it, when i know you’re going to fuck me when we get back to the dorms.’ His voice was sweet and soft, spilling toxic from between his plump lips tinted with red.

Doyoung felt chills go down his spine, grip tightening around Jungwoo. He couldn’t wait to get this done with, so they could get back home. He was going to destroy Jungwoo.

The pre recording performance and their actual live performance felt like they lasted hours. Jungwoo could feel his legs shaking at the end, just managing to keep a straight face for the camera when in reality he wanted to collapse to the floor and beg for Doyoung to come and end his suffering. But that was exactly Doyoung was wishing for, And Jungwoo could never let him win. After all, it was Jungwoo who always won, because he created the rules to the game. Their sick little game.

Rushing off of the stage, Jaehyun asked if he was alright, saying his face looked really red and tired. Jungwoo nodded his head, looking over to see Doyoung chatting with one of the camera men. He was avoiding him for a reason, wanting to make him suffer for longer. Jungwoo swallowed deeply once, feeling another wave come over him as the damn vibrator edged him right before his climax. Jungwoo could be nasty and dirty, but he wasn’t that nasty that he would just cum while being in a conversation with Jaehyun. He managed to excuse himself, saying he needed to use the bathroom when in reality he darted right for Doyoung.

Grabbing his arm, Jungwoo was pulling him away quickly.

Pulling him through the busy hallways of the broadcasting station, they reached the door leading outside to the closed parking lot. He was pushing the older boy against the wall, closing the distance between them quickly. Luckily no one could see them here- well, the managers and other singers could- but it wasn’t unusual to see artists hooking up together at the broadcasting stations.

Jungwoo moaned into the kiss, grabbing handfuls of Doyoung’s hair and twisting them slightly. The vibrator was picking up speed again, making his legs feel like jelly and whine against Doyoung’s lips.

Doyoung pulled away, sly smile on his lips as he watched Jungwoo’s body react to the cursed toy. He really was a sight to see. And the fact that he was the only one seeing this side of Jungwoo was a huge boost to his ego.

The vibrator denied Jungwoo of his release again, just edging him close to it without bringing him the pleasure of an actual release. He was being a huge baby, tears appearing at the corners of his eyes as he leaned against Doyoung’s frame, attempting to get any kind of friction against his rock hard dick. But Doyoung denied him of that too, stepping aside.

‘You don’t get to have me touch you yet.’ Doyoung sung, sounding purely evil. ‘Only after we get back home. Then, i am going to fuck you, even when the other's are home too. It’s not like you care about not being heard either, you loud slut.’ Doyoung whispered, enjoying the way that his words had an effect on Jungwoo, making him lean against the brick wall breathlessly. 

‘You just have to make it through the car ride.’ Doyoung smiled, knowing very well that was going to be the worst part of this all.

Both of them wanted to get through this quickly already. Jungwoo was even more desperate, heading towards their car with quick steps. Doyoung decided that even though Jungwoo was going to have a hard time in the car already just by getting on it, Doyoung wanted to make things even harder for him.

Calling over their manager, he asked if Jungwoo could ride on the front seat, saying he wasn’t feeling too good. Which wasn’t completely a lie as he really looked like he was about to pass out any second now. But doing so, this made Jungwoo’s already bad car ride a living hell as he needed to act good next to their manager who was now suddenly worried about him.

He kept asking if Jungwoo was alright, whenever he was squirming in his seat or grinding his teeth together. Doyoung was having the time of his life, leaning against his seat comfortably in the back, just enjoying the show. To him the car ride back to the dorms was kinda short, but it felt like a lifetime for Jungwoo who was basically running out of the car as soon as it parked near their apartment complex.

Their manager probably looked very confused when he just saw the two of them run through the front door, holding hands. He wasn’t even going to ask what was going on, because he knew he couldn’t understand.

Jungwoo’s hands were desperate when grabbing onto the front of Doyoung’s shirt, pulling it up quickly to touch his bare skin. He gasped slightly when being pushed against the door to the younger ones room that they just entered through. Doyoung had barely managed to yell through the crack of the door to the other's that they should turn up their music, to which Mark only said that he was going to escape to the Dreamies dorm instead which was a very smart idea.

Jungwoo was usually very vocal in bed, which was a surprising thing because he was normally very quiet in normal situations. It was a surprising fact that Doyoung loved. Sometimes when they had no other choice but to be quiet, like if it was during the middle of the night and others were sleeping, he would have to silence the other's sounds by either kissing him deeply or letting him suck on his fingers. They didn’t need to be quiet now, and Jungwoo used that knowledge to his advantage. 

He was a moaning, whining, drooling mess underneath Doyoung’s frame once they got to the bed. Having been almost brought to his climax for countless times during the last few hours, he was so sensitive.

It was no surprise that Jungwoo’s dick was just as red as his face when his jeans and briefs came flying off of his frame. He let out a small shriek when Doyoung’s cool hand came and wrapped around his length. Stroking it lazily, while licking his lips.

‘Doyoung hyung, p-please.’ Jungwoo cried, head thrown against the pillows and stuffed toys on the bed. He was a absolute mess, but he was a gorgeous mess. And he brought this all on himself.

‘Say you’re sorry.’ Doyoung sung, stopping the movements of his hand completely, ignoring the long and raw whine that Jungwoo let out, while spreading his legs. Doyoung had to force himself to look away from between the other's legs, seeing the pink string of the vibrator sticking out of his wet hole.

Jungwoo stared up at him, biting his bottom lip while lifting his hips up just slightly, his bare thigh rubbing against Doyoung’s clothed one. Doyoung slapped a hand against the bare flesh, enjoying the small cry that Jungwoo let out, hissing as the skin turned even more red and stung.

‘You might have forgotten that this all was a part of your punishment.’ Doyoung murmured, spreading Jungwoo’s legs open with one hand. Jungwoo’s body moved naturally, exposing himself to the other quickly. ‘Seeing as how much you seemed to enjoy it.’ Doyoung added while licking his own lips, staring down at Jungwoo’s lean body.

He stared back at Jungwoo, eyes dark. ‘But you need to realize, that i am not going to give you your release until you apologize.’

Jungwoo was playing a game, pretending to be innocent until the end. He would never apologize until Doyoung forced him to. But that was exactly what Jungwoo wanted and was hoping for. He was hoping for a reaction from Doyoung that would make him upset or mad at times. Appearing innocent and sweet was all just an act, Doyoung could read Jungwoo like an open book.

Leaning down against Jungwoo’s half naked frame, Doyoung snapped his hips forward, his clothed dick hitting against Jungwoo’s behind. Jungwoo was squirming, whining and trying to roll his hips against Doyoung. The vibrator was still buried deep inside of him, humming inside of him with a unpredictable rhythm. Wrapping his legs around Doyoung’s frame, he was desperately trying to pull him closer to himself.

Doyoung had enough of his games. He pushed the other one on his stomach, lifting his ass up in the air. Jungwoo gasped as his cheek was pressed against the pillows, hands gripping the sheets underneath him tightly. He lifted his head, looking back as he felt Doyoung’s hands touch his behind, spreading his cheeks.

‘I’m going to make you regret what you did today.’ Doyoung murmured, hand sneaking underneath Jungwoo’s frame and taking a hold of his leaking dick. Jungwoo let out a low moan, feeling Doyoung’s thumb go over the tip, nail sinking in just slightly. It was all so much, his hand around his dick and the vibrator in his ass. He had been waiting for Doyoung’s touch for hours now, feelings himself get desperate and needy for a release. But he wasn’t going to get it that easily.

Jungwoo buried his head in the pillows, letting out a cry when he felt Doyoung’s hand move down his length, stopping completely before he was just squeezing his hand around the base of his dick. Jungwoo grinded down against the sheets, desperate for some more friction. But Doyoung’s other hand was pressed tight against his hip, stopping him from moving. That hand began to move suddenly, and Jungwoo lifted his face up from the pillows when he felt Doyoung’s fingers ghost over his hole.

‘Still so wet.’ Doyoung murmured, watching in awe as his first finger sunk into the heat easily. Jungwoo’s reaction was immediate, and Doyoung could feel his dick twitch in his hand. Doyoung’s finger poked against the slowly vibrating bullet vibrator, a smirk dancing on his lips as he pressed it against Jungwoo’s wall. The younger one underneath him was a mess. Jungwoo was crying, legs fiddling and hips attempting to thrust forward against the mattress. When he was in so much pleasure and pain, he was still not going to give in and give Doyoung what he wanted. Two could play that game.

Doyoung fished the vibrator out off Jungwoo, pulling it out slowly and tossing it to the side. Jungwoo whined, biting his bottom lip at the loss. Doyoung removed himself from the bed to remove his clothes. While doing so, Jungwoo also removed the shirt that was still on him, clinging onto his sweaty skin.

Getting back to the bed, Doyoung admired Jungwoo for a moment. His skin was shiny with sweat, his hair was sticking to his forehead. He was opening his legs, putting on a show for Doyoung while biting his lip. He was really a sight to see, and only for Doyoung’s eyes.

Doyoung didn’t even need to ask if Jungwoo wanted him to use a condom, because he had always said no every time leading up to this. The both of them knew that they were clean, and had only been with each other. Besides, one of Jungwoo’s many kinks included getting came into. And Doyoung wasn’t going to be a kink shamer.

Jungwoo didn’t even need any stretching, because the plug and vibrator had done all of the work for Doyoung. He however always liked to play it safe, even though Jungwoo didn’t mind the slight pain. Doyoung still reached over to Jungwoo’s nightstand and pulled out the small bottle of cotton candy flavored lube. He squeezed out a small amount and spread it along his own length, studying Jungwoo’s face as he did so.

‘Turn around.’ Doyoung ordered, lazily stroking himself as he waited Jungwoo to get on his knees. Once he did, he wasted no time, spreading Jungwoo open with one hand while living himself up against Jungwoo’s hole. It really took all his willpower to keep himself from just bucking his hips forward and going balls deep because Jungwoo’s heat was just so addicting and making it hard for Doyoung to think straight.

Jungwoo was moaning, rolling his hips back against Doyoung’s, trying to make the other move already. Doyoung couldn’t stop himself, as he hips began to move at a rhythm. 

Jungwoo was the fucking devil, moaning loudly and sucking on his own fingers as Doyoung grabbed his hips, snapping his own quicker to get swallowed by Jungwoo’s tight heat repeatedly. Whenever Doyoung would target his thrusts a different way, Jungwoo would let out a cute shriek, swallowing around his own fingers. Doyoung was 100% sure by now that everyone in the whole apartment complex could hear them, but that didn’t make him stop. 

As Jungwoo’s sounds got more and more high pitched, his legs shaking more, Doyoung knew he was getting closer to his release. But he couldn’t allow that to happen. Doyoung pulled out off Jungwoo completely, making the other cry out because of the loss. With a push from Doyoung, he was falling against the sheets, now on his back.

Tears were staining his beautiful face, lips quivering. But Jungwoo had always been a crier in bed, so this didn’t affect Doyoung too much or scare him. He needed to remind himself that he was still supposed to give Jungwoo his punishment. 

Grunting, Doyoung entered Jungwoo again, taking a hold of his legs and pushing them against the other chest. The switch of position and the fact that Doyoung was able to go way deeper this way made Jungwoo moan loudly, his body shaking with each thrust. It all was too much, and Jungwoo could feel his climax finally coming closer and closer.

But just like that, Doyoung’s hand wrapped around his dick, squeezing it tightly. Jungwoo let out a choked moan, opening his eyes to look at Doyoung while his nails dug into his skin. Doyoung’s movements slowed down, until stopping completely.

Breathing heavily, Doyoung leaned against his ear, whispering while his hand began stroking Jungwoo slowly. ‘Say you’re sorry and i’ll let you come.’

Jungwoo moaned, fingernails digging deeper into the skin on Doyoung’s back. ‘Please.’ He begged.

Doyoung stopped stroking him, Hips snapping inside him once, making Jungwoo’s mouth open with a silent moan. ‘That wasn’t what i asked to hear.’ He growled.

Tears falling down Jungwoo’s face, Doyoung’s hand squeezing around the base of his dick- making it impossible to cum- were all too much. He let out a low whine, attempting to move his hips to meet Doyoung’s slow movements. He couldn’t as Doyoung pushed him against the mattress, making it impossible to move at all.

‘I’ll fuck you until i cum, leaving you untouched and needy.’ Doyoung spoke, picking up speed slowly, hand still around Jungwoo’s dick. ‘Maybe i won’t even cum inside you, because you don’t deserve it.’ To which Jungwoo let out a long whine.

Wanting to drive Jungwoo crazy, Doyoung began to snap his hips forward hard, targeting Jungwoo’s prostate with each thrust. Jungwoo was losing himself in the rhythm, squirming underneath the older boy.

Jungwoo could feel himself getting closer and closer. But he wouldn’t get to the end when Doyoung’s hand was squeezing the life out off his dick while preventing his climax. All he would be getting would be a dry orgasm. And Jungwoo hated those.

He didn’t really have a choice now, and he hated to admit it, but Doyoung had won this round.

Sniffing, Jungwoo kissed Doyoung deeply, pulling away breathlessly. ‘I’m sorry.’ he finally said. ‘I’m really fucking sorry.’ He repeated himself, scared that Doyoung wouldn’t believe him if he said it just once. But Doyoung believed him.

Jungwoo gasped as Doyoung picked up his speed quickly, the hand around Jungwoo’s dick now beginning to move.

Jungwoo came quickly, body shaking and finally shooting his load between their bodies. He was gasping Doyoung’s name, meeting up with Doyoung’s thrusts as he began to milk the older boy dry.

Doyoung didn’t last long when Jungwoo’s walls were tightening around himself and with the way he was moaning and whining against his ear. He thrusted his hips forward a few more times, staying still- deep inside Jungwoo when he felt himself climax. Jungwoo hummed happily, smoothing his hands up and down Doyoung’s back while the other came inside of him, covering his walls with white.

Being extremely sensitive, Jungwoo whined when Doyoung pulled out off him slowly, his cum dribbling out off him slowly. Doyoung murmured that he was going to grab the package of face wipes, moving back from Jungwoo. Jungwoo nodded his head sleepily.

If Jungwoo’s kink was to get Doyoung mad and have angry sex, then Doyoung’s kink was after care. He loved it when Jungwoo took care of him after sex and he also loved taking care of Jungwoo. He grabbed the package of tissues and opened it, grabbing a few of them at the same time.

Jungwoo hummed, feeling the cold and wet tissue hit his stomach as Doyoung began wiping away the cum carefully. He watched Doyoung with tired eyes, making the other laugh slightly. ‘Was this all really worth it, when you became so tired in the end.’

‘It was totally worth it.’ Jungwoo yawned, moving his body as Doyoung moved to clean between his legs, shivering slightly when Doyoung moved over his abused hole. ‘Even when i lost.’ He said with a fake pout.

Doyoung shook his head slightly. ‘You’re unbelievable.’ 

Jungwoo literally risked both of their careers just to play a game. They could have lost their jobs and been outed for the whole world, and it was a miracle that didn’t happen because of how shameless Jungwoo had been. He would cause Doyoung to have a heart attack some damn day. 

Giving Jungwoo’s ass a playful slap, and also to bully him because he was so sensitive, Doyoung tossed the used tissues into the bin and came back to the other. Jungwoo had already tucked himself under the clean blankets, leaving enough space for Doyoung to crawl into. Doyoung slipped on some clean underwear, because he hated sleeping naked before slipping into bed right next to Jungwoo.

Jungwoo was already slowly drifting off into sleep, eyes closing slowly. Doyoung smiled, moving closer to the other, hiding his face in the crook of his long neck. Jungwoo smelled like sweat and sex, yet he didn’t smell bad. Doyoung gave the skin a few small kisses, noticing the lack of reaction from Jungwoo. The younger one had already fallen asleep.

Doyoung too began to close his eyes, listening to Jungwoo’s quiet heartbeat to lull him into sleep. It worked, and soon he was drifting off as well.

Life with Jungwoo could be dangerous and scary sometimes, because the younger one was so unpredictable. But Doyoung enjoyed every second of it. There was never a dull day.

**Author's Note:**

> [ my twitter is @mimmelil ]


End file.
